


A Nap in Night City

by TrustDivineChaos



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Missed Opportunity, Nomad V, What Could Have Been, blowjob, handjob, messing with Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: Kerry invites V to join him for a nap, but V has other ideas.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	A Nap in Night City

“Need a power nap. Wanna join me?”

“Yes.”

Johnny might have thought Kerry was joking, but V very much hoped he wasn’t. 

Kerry opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards V who pulled off his jacket and let it fall to the floor.

“You’re kidding, right?” Kerry asked, unsubtly eyeing the young man before him. 

“I can’t remember the last time I had a nap.” V kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed near Kerry’s feet. “Been awhile since I’ve done a lot of things,” he continued, placing a hand on Kerry’s ankle and slowly sliding it up his calf.

Kerry watched V closely, his eyebrows raised, but pulled his leg away before V got higher than his knee. “Isn’t Johnny in there?” The rocker asked, sitting up properly and gesturing at V’s head. “This some fucked up joke of his?”

_“V, stop.”_

“Pretty sure Johnny’s gonna stay out of this. You’re _my_ type, not his.”

On cue, any sense V might have had of Johnny disappeared. Apparently, the construct knew how to make himself scarce when he felt like it. If only he’d do it more often.

Hearing no further objection, V pulled off his shirt and dropped it on top of his jacket. “If you’re not interested,” V offered, giving Kerry an out as he leaned back on his hands, “I’m fine just taking that nap.”

Kerry seemed to be studying him, staring at him, taking him all in. 

“D’you like what you see?” V asked.

“Yeah, but that mouth sounded an awful lot like a dead man till now.”

“This mouth doesn’t belong to him and I’ll prove it.”

V moved towards Kerry again, trailing his hands up his legs. He then leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the crease of his groin. Closing his eyes, V took a deep breath and let it hum out from behind his lips as he exhaled. Kerry’s freshly showered body was warm and smelled amazing. He couldn’t describe the specific scent of his soap and musk, but the heady combination drew him in and made his pants feel tight. It had been longer than V would care to admit since he’d been able to enjoy a man like this. He intended to savour it. 

Slowly, V flattened his tongue against Kerry’s inner thigh and licked a line back to his groin, feeling the warmth of his bulge against his cheek. He’d only kissed that sensitive spot once before Kerry was moving away again and pushing V’s head out of his lap.

“Stop.”

V sat up. Though he was getting frustrated, he was trying to be patient. Aroused or not, this wouldn’t be fun if Kerry wasn’t into it. 

“Say your name.” Kerry finally said.

“You forget it already, old man?” V chuckled softly, but saw no change in the serious look on Kerry’s face.

“Need to hear _you_ , not him.”

“My name’s V. I can’t play the guitar for shit. I grew up a Nomad, but have been in the city for awhile now. Life’s kinda gone to shit since I came here, to be honest.”

V would have kept rambling, at least for a bit, but Kerry stopped him with a more pointed question.

“Ever fucked a man, V?”

“Many.” V replied quickly, without emotion. It was a fact and one he wasn’t ashamed of.

“You know what to do with this then.” Kerry stated, slipping his hand over his package. 

V wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. 

“Show me.”

Needing no further invitation, V returned to that delicious spot he’d started exploring a minute ago. This time Kerry let him continue. He let him kiss and lick around the edges of his briefs. He let him tease his cock beneath the fabric, palming, kissing, licking, and sucking it harder. When V reached up to his waistband and began to tug it down, Kerry suddenly put his foot against V’s shoulder and pushed him onto his back. 

V swore, assuming Kerry was yet again putting an end to things just as they were getting more interesting, but was pleasantly surprised to see the older man climb on top of him and straddle his chest. Feeling his weight on top of him, having his arms pinned to his sides between Kerry’s legs sent a rush through V’s chest and straight down to his groin. 

Kerry untied his robe and let it slip from his shoulders. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna suck your dick.”

Smiling devilishly, head tipped down to regard the man beneath him, Kerry gave V another order.

“Open your mouth. Stick out your tongue.” V didn’t have to be told twice. He willingly complied, opening wide and letting his tongue flop down against his chin. He watched, aching to touch him, to _taste_ him, as Kerry pulled his dick out of his briefs, scooted forward, and brought it down to V’s tongue. 

Without hesitation, V tried to adjust himself to wrap his lips around the head, but Kerry moved up on his knees, pulling his swelling member out of V’s reach. “Ah, ah,” Kerry denied him, “Just taste it first.”

Behind Kerry’s back, V was barely able to reach his own dick which was twitching and growing eagerly as Kerry continued to tease and dominate him. He rubbed it as best he could through the confines of his pants and with his limited reach.

Once Kerry settled back down and returned to his earlier position, V took his time licking up and down Kerry’s shaft. He circled his tongue up and over the sides and around the head peaking out of its foreskinned sheath. As Kerry’s dick grew harder, V’s squirming and moaning began to increase. He wanted more.

“Alright,” Kerry conceded, climbing off of V and turning to sit on the headboard above him. “Let’s see what you can really do.”

Enthusiastically, with a sparkle in his eye, V flipped up onto his knees and dove face-first into Kerry’s lap. In one swift movement he took Kerry’s cock in his mouth and swallowed it down to the base. 

“Jesus Christ!” Kerry gasped, lurching forward slightly. 

V smiled around Kerry’s thickness, pulling back to lavish his attention on the tip. His limited gag reflex never failed to impress, but it wasn’t his only skill when giving a blowjob. V took his time, enjoying this almost as much as Kerry was. He bobbed up and down, sometimes going deep and sometimes teasing with his tongue alone. He’d lick up the thick vein on the underside of the shaft only to envelop the dripping head in his mouth again, delighted by the taste of him. 

“You have a fucking beautiful cock.”

As V took Kerry back into his mouth, sinking balls-deep once more, Kerry took hold of V’s head and held him there. 

“Look at me.” 

Obediently, though he was starting to gag, V looked up to meet Kerry’s eyes.

“You like the view, Johnny?”

Pain shot through V’s head and he immediately began to choke as the relic malfunctioned in his brain.

Kerry promptly let go and pulled out of V’s mouth. He then knelt on the bed beside V and put a hand on his back. “Hey, hey, you okay?”

V coughed and sputtered, but eventually regained his composure as the malfunction ended and the relic seemed to settle again. “I think that was Johnny saying fuck you,” he answered with a groan.

“Sorry. I didn’t know that would happen.”

“I don’t know if you wanted to fuck Johnny back in the day, but I’m not him and I won’t pretend to be.”

“You did earlier.”

“That was _him_ and that was different.”

“I know, I know. I’m still getting used to this.”

“Do I look like Johnny?”

“No.”

“Do I sound like Johnny?”

“No, not anymore.”

“Then forget about fucking Johnny. Especially when I have your cock in my throat.”

Kerry laughed. “Deal.” Closing the little space that remained between them, Kerry ran his fingertips over V’s muscled chest and arms. He then leaned in to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear. “You’re better looking than he was anyway.” 

V rolled his eyes at that but huffed out a little laugh despite himself and let Kerry push him onto his back. 

Kerry lay down on his side next to V, propping his head up with one hand. He traced the other down V’s chest and stomach till he reached the bulge in his pants. 

“You liked sucking me off, huh?” Kerry asked, feeling how hard V was despite the limited attention he’d received. He helped V pull off his pants and finally free his erection from its cotton confines. 

V closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow, as Kerry began to jerk him off. Kerry knew what he was doing: alternating between teasing the head, stroking his length, and even giving his balls a little tug and squeeze. It didn’t take long before V was moaning softly, his ass clenching as he moved up and down with Kerry’s hand.

Letting go of V’s junk for a second, Kerry brought his hand up to his mouth. V opened his eyes and, in seeing this, grabbed Kerry’s hand and sucked two fingers into his own mouth instead. Once they were thoroughly wet, V guided Kerry’s hand back down between his legs which he’d now spread open. He raised his butt off the bed, bringing his hole within reach of the fingers he was pushing in that direction.

Clearly no novice in this area, Kerry read V’s body like a book and knew exactly what he wanted. He sat up to free his other hand so he could continue stroking V’s cock while also pressing inside him with his newly spit-slicked finger. These sensations combined made V moan louder and louder, until he finally hit that high and shot string after string of cum across his chest.

“Fuck, that was hot,” said Kerry as he lay back down next to V. He was ready and eager to keep things going once V regained his energy, but quickly realized that V’s breathing had deepened and slowed. His eyes remained closed and he made no move to touch Kerry or continue their fun.

“Guess he really did want a nap.” Laughing softly, Kerry settled onto his back with his hands behind his head. This certainly wasn’t the evening he’d been expecting, but he’d enjoyed all of its surprises and was excited to see what would happen next with this kid that had snuck into his house. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning.


End file.
